


An Unusual Mystery

by WrenBaker



Category: Criminal Minds
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Mysteries, Nakedness, Slash, criminal minds - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-23
Updated: 2012-10-23
Packaged: 2017-11-16 21:26:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 453
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/543997
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WrenBaker/pseuds/WrenBaker
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Reid isn't used to mysteries like this one, but he doesn't mind. Hotch/Reid, please enjoy and R&R.</p>
            </blockquote>





	An Unusual Mystery

An Unusual Mystery

AN: I wrote this at like 3 in the morning, in my little notebook. Thanks Vic, you didn't give me it for this purpose but yeah. Little drabble, I had the opening line squatting in my brain like an octopus. 

I do not own Criminal Minds, if I did I would be doing the happy dance and I am not. R&R please.

DFTBA

Spencer Reid was suddenly and unexpectedly struck with the knowledge that he was completely and inexplicably naked. It wasn't often that he was faced with this knowledge, normally when he was naked it was from choice, or unfortunate circumstance. But he had just woken up stark naked, lying on his bed in his apartment.

He considered that a definite advantage. If you're going to wake up anywhere naked, better your house then a golf course or a mini –mall. A quick glance at the digital clock on his bedside table told him it was just after 10:00am on a Saturday. So all was well except for the mystery of why he was nude. To some people waking up unclothed would be normal, but Spencer always slept in pyjamas

It reminded Spencer of how sometimes he'd awakened lying on his bed backwards (so that his feet touched the headboard). He didn't have a headache or any other symptoms' of a hang-over, so unless he was fantastically lucky he didn't think it was alcohol related. He ran his hands through his hair, sighing discontentedly. It was unusual for him to forget something; it was just there that memory. So close he felt he could reach out and grab it.

Just as he was racking his brain trying to remember the last 24 hours, his bedroom door creaked open. To reveal an almost naked save-for-boxer-shorts Aaron Hotchner, his hair was tantalisingly dishevelled and a wry smile played about his mouth. In one hand was a breakfast tray, what was on it though, Spencer couldn't see.

As he walked over, Spencer sat up, when he did so his lower back spasmed with pain. His back and…other parts of his body were extremely sore. Aaron sat on the bed, placing the tray to one side; he leaned in for a kiss. Thus Spencer solved the mystery of why he was naked.

AN: In case anyone has any questions about what precisely is going on in his fic just press the magical little button down there. Yes just below these words and review and I'll explain. I hope its clear enough, but one thing I want to make clear is that this is not in anyway Non-com, nor is it Hotch undressing Reid in his sleep. Thanks R&R please.


End file.
